


Confrontations lead to broken hearts

by shima



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, POV will switch a lot but thats life, bad timelines am i right? (crowd throws food at me), im crying in my cereal because i could do better, ive been sitting on this thing for a year and if i dont do it now it wont ever see the Light, no proof reading because i will spend all day editing it if i proof read, that first chapter took like a year and watch this second one take a day omg, this story is so ugly Please get it away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shima/pseuds/shima
Summary: Lucina's judgement, if it actually mattered.





	Confrontations lead to broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830653) by [Tinuviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel/pseuds/Tinuviel). 



“Beg pardon, Mother..Might I have a word?” I attempted to say sternly but it came out more shakily than expected. Robin smiled as she turned around to face me. I noticed the way she slightly lit up at the sight of me. Earlier, when she found out her Father, Validar, could make her do his bidding she probably felt something beyond any human comprehension, “...Lucina. What is it?” I cleared my throat, and began something I had been reciting to myself over and over again, “It’s about Father. I have memories of him, you know? From when I was little. Before he..died.” Robin’s smile slowly left as she furrowed her brow, “I see.”

I continued, “He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't and absolutely can’t allow that to happen.” My Mother let out a breathy chuckle, “I understand. You love him....As do I.” I deeply sighed, “Mother, I...Please, forgive me...” With a pained expression I raised my Falchion right to my Mother’s chest.

My Mother looked at me in shock and something else I couldn’t quiet understand. “Lucina?!” Robin exclaimed. I felt myself beginning to shake, so I couldn’t help but raise my voice when I spoke again, “Stay where you are, Mother! I have no choice. I must kill you!” Robin gasped in disbelief, “What madness is this?!” I swallowed, too hard, hoping my urge to cry would go with it, but of course it didn’t, so I went straight to the point, “In my future, you...kill Father..” Robin's jaw was now agape, “No! That’s insane. Why would I kill Chrom?” I picked my next words carefully, “I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life.” Robin held her hands up, “Lucina, wait-” I interrupt her, dreading what she might say if she continued, “If Father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Mother! I know this is matricide, I... I know that...” I managed, quiet literally choking with each word. “Lucina, you don’t have to do-“ I quickly interrupt her again, “Don’t make this harder Mother! If you hold any love for Chrom you know this must be done...”

I watched as my Mother’s expression changed countless times in what felt like only half a second. Then she dropped her hands to her sides, beaming a bright smile, unfitting for the situation, and meant only for me, “...My life is yours. It always has been.” I cursed at myself, then my Mother for saying such a thing in a time like this. She knows this is the last thing I want to do! “D-Don’t say that Mother! Don’t! That only...makes it harder!” I thought I stammered, but I realized it came out more hysterical than intended. Robin wasn’t done, “I would give my life for Chrom..And for you.” I could feel myself slowly breaking down and losing the will to do anything. Even my breathing started to come in short gasps. “I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Lucina.” Was the last thing my Mother said to me before I thrust my Falchion into her. Killing her and by extension, myself.

With a great heave I plunged my Falchion into my Mother’s chest without a second thought. Definitely without a first thought. It was the third thought and watching my Mother groaning in pain, blood beginning to run down from where steel met freshly sliced fabric. Then the fourth thought realizing there is no taking this back. “Lucina!” the familiar voice of my Father boomed. With widened eyes, I quickly retracted my blade from my Mother’s chest. Slowly I brought my blood soaked Falchion close, taking in every moment that would change my life. Maybe it's just a horrible dream that felt all too real? It was getting hard to breathe, and I could feel the walls closing in, then just the beating of my own heart.

Robin staggered backwards and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Chrom rushed forward to his wife practically collapsing next to her, “Robin..” Was all the grief-stricken man could muster. I turned away, overcome with lightheadedness, stumbling away in the opposite direction of my own self-inflicted drama. Feeling beyond unworthy of comforting my Mother, dying only a few feet away from me. "I'm...I'm sorry, I was too late.." Was all I could hear Chrom whisper to his dying best friend as I picked up my pace and continued to walk- no, run, away.

* * *

It took Frederick and a couple other Shepherds to pry Chrom away from Robin's corpse. "What are we going to do, Frederick!? I don't want to bring her body near there with Chrom so hurt." Lissa asked, concerned. "We should leave her here for the time being, unfitting for the Queen, I know, but I don't think we can risk upsetting Chrom more than he already is." Frederick said with a big sigh. "I'll ask Henry to set a spell to keep animals away, and hopefully that will help for the time being while we can attempt to calm him..." Lissa replied, trailing off while looking at Robin. "I won't personally understand Lucina's judgement, but do you think it will really cease what happened in her future?" Lissa questioned, she sniffled slighty. "We don't know yet, Milady. Whether Robin meeting a bitter end or not solves anything won't be found out until we are actually there living it." Frederick answered, a little more bluntly than he wanted, so he put one arm around the sniffling Lissa's shoulders, "Milady, We should see to how Chrom is feeling, don't you think?" Lissa broke her steady stare on Robin's corpse to look at Frederick and she nodded, "If I'm feeling this upset, I can't imagine how he feels..." Frederick grunted, "Exactly, I think Milord needs all the comfort he can get."

Later, Frederick and Lissa would later regret their decision as Chrom was asking, "Where's Robin?" Repeatedly, as if he was singing the lyrics to a depressing, sorrowful song. Lissa and Frederick shared a darkened glance at each other. When all was said and done, they went to retrieve Robin's body but to their utter, complete confusion, it wasn't there anymore. To explain this to the grief-filled young King felt almost nearly impossible. "Freddy...What do you think happened to Robin? We are going to have to say something sooner than later!" Lissa whispered to Frederick. "I can't even guess what happened, Milady. There is no way an animal could have dragged her off somewhere, so I'm going to assume human intervention. The question that it begs is who..."  
They both shared a look as Chrom kept pacing anxiously through The Barracks, singing his same, agonizing song for a love who's ears it'd never reach.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Plegia (epilogue?!)

Validar absentmindedly grinded his teeth as he starred down at the cold, bloody corpse of someone he used to call his child until he decided to finally speak up, “I knew one of these blue-haired imbeciles would do something utterly idiotic.” The heirophant to his right couldn’t help but chuckle, “Validar, Validar, no need to get your smallclothes in such a twist! This problem is a problem easily solved. If anything, they made it that much more easy for us!" The heirophant giggled and continued, "You truly can't deny fate it's course...a simple fact that a couple 'blue-haired imbeciles' will learn very individually, very soon."

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by someone on here who wrote a redo of lucinas judgement if lucina actually killed her mom. (thank you Apixiemolder for helping me remember who wrote that one!) which i think would have been more interesting if choices mattered, please let me re-write awakening, i would have made it even better ;-; which is the reason why i ripped off most of the dialogue from that scene LOL please dont mind the trash writing in some parts because ive been on and off working on this for a year and i want it out of my sight so i can write this other story (also fea relateddd)
> 
> oh im probably going to write the epilogue because i feel inspired ;-;


End file.
